club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is a current event in Club Penguin Rewritten. The event starts on November 15th, 2017, and set to end December 6th, 2017. It is the second major EPF mission to take place in Club Penguin Rewritten and will be the first official appearance of Dot the Disguise Gal and Herbert P. Bear. However, Jet Pack Guy will have his second appearance as a mascot as well. Free items For items obtainable exclusively from the mission interface, see here. For items obtainable from the party's catalog, check here. Trivia *This party was teased throughout October 2017 and the Halloween Party 2017, in both the Penguin Style Nov'17 and in rooms during the party. **During The Fair 2017, there was fur at the Forest near the blue arrow sign. **During the Halloween Party 2017, there was pawprints at the Dock. **Starting on November 10, more fur and notes about Gary going missing were found at the Ski Village and the Town. *During Gary's final visit to the Halloween Party 2017, Herbert kidnapped him. *It will be the second EPF operation In Club Penguin Rewritten, after Operation: Hibernation during the Mountain Expedition 2017. *This will be currently the longest party on Club Penguin Rewritten, lasting a full 3 weeks. *During the party, Herbert hijacked the official Club Penguin Rewritten twitter and the blog. *The Club Penguin Times was changed to the "Herbert Times" at the beginning of the party. *The puffles at the Dock had their modern style, but later on they were changed to have their original design. Similar to the ones at the Pet Shop as well as those that players own. *There are six different phases of entering Herbert's Base. *There is a glitch originating from original Club Penguin which allows you to enter Herbert's Base early. **The Club Penguin Rewritten team were notified of this and made it so you could still get in but could not move around the room. **It has been said that penguins seen performing this glitch may be kicked/banned by moderators. *During the party, the entrance to the PSA HQ was closed off, most likely because of the damage on the pillar where the entrance was. **It was, however, still accessible through the PSA Spy Phone's teleportation feature. The room, like the rest of the Everyday Phoning Facility, was on fire. It was impossible to leave through the normal exit. Gallery Sneek Peaks Herbscreen.png|Sneak peek login screen 1. EPFScreen.png|Sneak peek login screen 2. OB Sneak Peak.PNG|Sneak peek posted by Hagrid. Homepages/Login Screens 2017-11-17.png|Homepage 1 2017-11-17 (1).png|Homepage 2 2017-11-17 (2).png|Homepage 3 Operation.png|Login Screen 1 Operation blackout.png|Login Screen 2 OB login3.PNG|Login Screen 3 OB login 4.PNG|Login Screen 4 Missing Gary Posters/Fur Sightings GaryPoster1.PNG|A missing poster for Gary located on the side of the Gift Shop. GaryPoster2.PNG|A second missing poster for Gary located on the side of the Coffee Shop. GaryPoster3.PNG|A pair of missing posters located on the sides of the Everyday Phoning Facility and Ski Lodge. OpBlackoutFur1.PNG|A tuft of white fur found next to the Tours Booth. OpBlackoutFur2.PNG|A second tuft of fur found in front of the Everyday Phoning Facility. Rooms All Phases Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.54 PM.png|Coffee Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.41 PM.png|Dojo Operation Blackout EPF Command Room.png|EPF Command Room Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.58.33 PM.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.02 PM.png|Gift Shop Operation Blackout Herbert HQ (All Agents Trapped).png|Herbert HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.34.00 PM.png|Herbert's Paradise Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.57.38 PM.png|HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.40 PM.png|Lighthouse Operation Blackout Central Lock Down.png|Lock Down Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.48 PM.png|Lodge Attic Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.42.24 PM.png|Pet Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.41.08 PM.png|Pizza Parlor Secret HQ Gary.png|Secret HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.36.35 PM.png|Secret Tunnel Operation Blackout Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Operation Blackout Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.18 PM.png|Ski Lodge Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.41.52 PM.png|Stage Phase 1: November 16, 2017 - November 18, 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.10 PM.png|Beach Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.55 PM.png|Beacon Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.19 PM.png|Cove Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Dock Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.13 PM.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest.png|Forest Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.46 PM.png|Iceberg Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.38.30 PM.png|Mine Shack Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.21.17 PM.png|Plaza Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.26.18 PM.png|Ski Hill Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.22.51 PM.png|Ski Village Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Snow Forts Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.40.27 PM.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town.png|Town Phase 2: November 18, 2017 - November 22, 2017 beachphase2.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_2.png|Beacon Operation_Blackout_Cove_phase_2.png|Cove Dockphase2.png|Dock Dojophase2.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_2.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_2.png|Iceberg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_2.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_2.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_2.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_2.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_2.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_2.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_2.png|Town Phase 3: November 22, 2017 - November 24, 2017 (After completing the last terminal at Herbert HQ) Operation_Blackout_Beach_phase_3.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_3.png|Beacon Operation_Blackout_Cove_phase_3.png|Cove dockphase3.png|Dock dojophase3.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_3.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_3.png|Ice Berg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_3.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_3.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_3.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_3.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_3.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_3.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_3.png|Town Phase 4: November 24, 2017 (After completing the last terminal at Herbert HQ) - present beachphase4.png|Beach Operation_Blackout_Beacon_phase_4.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Cove dockphase4.png|Dock dojophase4.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation_Blackout_Forest_phase_4.png|Forest Operation_Blackout_Herbert_HQ_6.png|Herbert HQ (All agents freed) Operation_Blackout_Iceberg_phase_4.png|Iceberg Operation_Blackout_Mine_Shack_phase_4.png|Mine Shack Operation_Blackout_Plaza_phase_4.png|Plaza Operation_Blackout_Ski_Hill_phase_4.png|Ski Hill Operation_Blackout_Ski_Village_phase_4.png|Ski Village Operation_Blackout_Snow_Forts_phase_4.png|Snow Forts Operation_Blackout_Stadium_phase_4.png|Stadium Operation_Blackout_Town_phase_4.png|Town Maps Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.55 PM.png|Map (During Phases 1-2) 037530badc998631f9471f123a8b64ec.png|Map (During Phases 3-4) Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Lost Footage Club Penguin Rewritten - Saving The Island -1 Club Penguin Rewritten Save The Island 2 Category:Event